


Still Into You

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: GxRivalMonth2017, Judai is Judai, Jun is a dork, Juuman, prompt: first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My contribution for Day 2 of GX Rivalshipping Month - First Date.





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and very short, forgive me. :')

Jun shifted his feet nervously, sitting back in the seat of the car, balls of his feet pressed into the floor, his heels raised. 

He was fidgeting, his hand pinching at his own thigh just to be grabbing something. 

The button-up shirt he was wearing was itching around his neck, the softness of the fabric firing off all kinds of sensory issues in his brain, he sighed in defeat and reached up and released the top three buttons. 

He made a soft sound of relief, and then glanced down. 

Three buttons was definitely overkill. Way too much of his chest was exposed, he really didn’t want to give off some kind of douchey impression, it reminded him of men who obsessively thrust their chest hair at anyone in the vicinity, and he hated it, refastening one and tugging the material to sit more naturally. 

 

The fabric was still warm from being freshly ironed, his pants carried neat press marks, and the shiny shoes were uncomfortable and tight from not being broken in. 

Maybe this was too much. Did Judai even own nice clothing? 

He’d learned not to assume Judai really had no manners, had found out that when he needed to, he was capable of toning it down, and that his slightly obnoxious attitude was honestly part of his charm. 

The town car stopped outside the townhouse, and Jun released his seatbelt, scooting nearer to the window, he gazed up at the building. 

He’d never been to Judai’s flat, and the building was nicer than he expected for a rather poor neighbourhood. 

It rose tall, plants woven around the balcony railing on the second and top floor, christmas lights twinkling as they snaked through them, it was sweet, if he was honest, and it looked cozy. 

He imagined the inside of the building was full of plants and sweet baked goods, warm fluffy blankets like his aunt’s home.

What he hadn’t expected, however, for their long-awaited and fancy Official First Date that Jun had finally plucked the courage from his heartstrings to ask him on, was that Judai would be perched on the stone steps leading to the doorway, chin in his hand while the other scrolled through his phone. 

He was dressed nicely, Jun noted, a lump forming in his throat at the deep maroon of Judai’s coat, a black shirt beneath it, soft-looking grey dress pants clung to his stupidly attractive, long legs. He was also wearing winklepickers with way too much silver on them, but Jun could overlook that, too preoccupied with Judai being  _ outside waiting for him _ . 

It was January. It was  _ cold. _

 

Forgetting everything he had planned, forgetting the idea of treating this entire night formally and romantic, Jun shoved the door open and climbed out, charging towards Judai. 

“What are you  _ doing?!” _ He almost spat, placing his hands on his hips. 

Judai looked up at him, his face lighting up with a giant grin, he locked the phone and shoved it into the inner pocket of his coat as he stood, immediately moving forward and catching Jun’s face in his hands, he kissed him eagerly, a hand brushing against his hair. 

“You look  _ hot _ .”

Jun felt his face burn, stepping away from Judai, “You know, typically on a first date, the asker gets to come and  _ knock on the door _ and collect you.” 

Judai’s face flew through more emotions than Jun had felt in a week in the span of a five seconds, finally settling on slitted eyes and a bitten lips. 

“First date?” 

Jun nodded in outrage, trying and failing to maintain his aggression.

“Jun, this isn’t our first date.”

He frowned, “What? Are you saying- You don’t want to-” 

Judai cut him off, grabbing him by the loops of his pants and tugging him close, “no! Of course not! It’s a date, but  _ Jun, _ we had our first date on my first day at school.” 

Jun frowned, but didn’t interrupt.

“That duel? You called me and asked me to come down.” Judai tilted his head, grinning at Jun with a look that said,  _ you silly billy, don’t you remember? That was obviously a date. _

Jun closed his eyes because if he looked at that stupid smile any longer he’d have to kiss it off, “You’re telling me you’ve been considering every time we have duelled a date?”

Judai laughed, “well, not the school duel, but the others totally were.” 

Jun looked to the heavens and sighed heavily.

Judai would be the death of him. 

He let Judai pull his face back and press a kiss onto his lips, and returned it sulkily.

 

“Can we just go? We have a reservation.”

Judai nodded, planting another kiss quickly before taking his hand and following him to the car. 

He let Jun open the door for him and climbed in, and Jun heard a laugh as he followed suit, shutting the door.

He turned to find Judai clutching the bouquet of flowers he had forgotten in his haste, calla lillies and hydrangeas in black paper, and felt his face burn angrily. 

“You got me flowers?” Judai grinned, his tone bordering on teasing. 

“I wish I didn’t.” He muttered, slumping small in his seat and Judai rounded upon him with kisses and tickling fingers when the car began moving. 


End file.
